Renunciar A Ti
by Dani-vg9806
Summary: Songfic. Renunciar a una persona, olvidarla, y pretender que no existió... es muy complicado, y más si la amas con todo tu corazón. Edward Cullen POV/Ubicado en Luna Nueva. Basado en la canción de Yahir, "Renuciar A Ti".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La canción le pertenece a Yahir. Pero la trama es de mi pertenencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Renunciar A Ti<strong>

**Summary:** Songfic. Renunciar a una persona, olvidarla, y pretender que no existió... es muy complicado, y más si la amas con todo tu corazón. Edward Cullen POV/Ubicado en Luna Nueva. Basado en la canción de Yahir.

* * *

><p>Todo era tan oscuro sin <em>ella<em>. Lo único que hacía, era pensar en _ella_. La extrañaba demasiado. Mi vida se había tornado oscura al haberla dejado, pero era lo mejor, para ella. El reloj dio las 2 am. La noche estaba por acabar y tenía que llegar a mi refugio lo antes posible. No me podía arriesgar a que un humano me viera a la luz del sol.

_Estoy aquí, pensándote,_

_Recostado en la oscuridad,_

_Y el reloj gritándome,_

_Que la noche va a acabar_

Estaba solo. No tenía a nadie. No era capaz de mirar a la cara a mi familia por ella. Sus caras y mentes me recordaban lo doloroso que había sido haberla dejado. Por esa razón, decidí viajar solo. Según me conto Alice, debían estar todos en Alaska, con los Denali, mientras yo estaba aquí en Brasil, solo.

Una voz dulce sonó en mi cabeza. "Te Amo" Fueron las palabras provenientes de esa voz. La reconocería en todas partes. Era _su _voz_. _Esas dolorosas palabras fueron el recordatorio inmediato de lo que había hecho.

Todo era mi culpa. Por mi cobardía la había dejado y ahora yo sufría, mi familia lo hacía, y muy posiblemente _ella_ también. Pero soportando esto, aun sabia una cosa…

La amaba con mi alma, la amo con mi alma y lo hare de la misma manera, siempre. Me era todavía difícil entender como ese "no" que di como respuesta a su pregunta, había derrumbado y destruido todo. Ella de verdad creyó en ese "no" cuando le dije muchas veces que la amaba.

_Estoy aquí, culpándome,_

_Soportando esta soledad, _

_Y una voz, comienza a sonar dentro de mí._

_Como enfrentar, o dar la espalda a lo que siento…_

_No podre renunciar a ti._

Es tanto el amor que siento por ella, que dudo que vaya a superar esto. Mí partida… Su partida. La partida de ese ángel caído del cielo que me despertó de mi sueño, que me saco de mi noche oscura. Era tan doloroso, que sentía una gran opresión mi pecho, en el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo mi corazón. Porque ya no estaba allí, el se había quedado junto con ella. El corazón me había abandonado.

_Oh… Renunciar a ti,_

_Duele tanto aquí en mi corazón,_

_Que todavía no he podido superar,_

_El ciclón de tu partida…_

Estaba sentado en el piso, recostado contra la pared, pensando.

Quería volver con ella, pero no sabía cómo. Se suponía que me había ido porque ya no la amaba, o seo creía ella. Me había ido para que ella me olvidara y pudiera tener una vida humana, normal… con nada sobrenatural en ella.

Y si volvía –lo cual me tentaba demasiado- tendría que convenirla. Quitarle su alma, y convenirla en un monstruo, y yo no quería eso para ella. Si volvía, no lograría convencerla de envejecer conmigo a su lado, podía intentarlo, pero era demasiado testaruda.

_Créeme que estoy aquí,_

_Pidiéndole,_

_A mi mente una solución,_

_Pero ella no, no sabe hallar,_

_La salida… Entiéndelo_

La extraño tanto. Extraño su calidez, su aroma -que desgarraba mi garganta-. Extraño todas esas palabras de amor y caricias que me daba. Extraño todo con ella, ya que nada era igual sin ella.

Sabía que mis sentimientos hacia ella no iban a cambiar nunca. Ya que es cierto que un vampiro solo ama a una sola persona por siempre. Y en mi casi, siempre será Bella. Aunque, si pudiera borrar mis sentimientos hacia ella, está sola y oscura eternidad sería mucho más sencilla. Pero no es posible. Es tan fuerte lo que siento hacia ella, que no lo lograría.

_Estoy aquí, negándome,_

_Qué extraño lo tibio de tu piel,_

_Y sigo en esta indecisión._

_Como quisiera evaporar mis sentimientos,_

_No podre renunciar a ti…_

_Renunciar a ti, Renunciar a ti, _

_Duele tanto aquí en mi corazón, _

_Es tanto el amor, _

_Que todavía no he podido superar, _

_El ciclón de tu partida._

Tenía dos opciones, para solucionar esto. Una era renunciar a ella, olvidarla… Mientras que la otra era volver, y ninguna de las dos me gustaba.

Volver, era bueno, ya que no la extrañaría tanto, pero yo había hecho el enorme esfuerzo de dejarla para que tuviera una vida humana normal, común y corriente, y si volvía todo se arruinaría.

La otra opción era renunciar a ella, pero…

Yo no podría renunciar a ella, y no soportaría su muerte. Así que, lo que me quedaba era la inmortalidad. Y no la privaría de ser madre, envejecer, tener una familia propia, ya que conmigo no podía. Además no le quitaría su alma.

No volvería, pero no renunciaría a ella. Volver lo soportaría… Pero el renunciar a ella, no. Era como dejar de respirar, dejar de vivir –aunque ya lo hacía-.

Renunciaría a ella, cuando el mar se secara, el sol saliera en plena noche y una flor caminara. Solo en ese momento, estaría dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

_Lograre renunciar a ti,_

_Cuando en la noche salga el sol,_

_Cuando camine una flor,_

_Cuando se seque el mar,_

_Y yo pueda volar,_

_Solo entonces voy a renunciar a ti_

Sería demasiado doloroso renunciar a ella. Tanto que prefería volver. _¡Arg! ¡Edward no pienses en estupideces! _Me conteste a mi mismo…

Pero, la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a sentir un dolor tan intenso el resto de mi existencia. Así que transformarla no sería tan malo y duro, de hecho, viendo el lado bueno, estaría conmigo siempre. Compartiríamos la eternidad juntos.

Pero quería que tuviera una vida humana. Pero podía pedirle un tiempo y así tendría la mayoría de las experiencias humanas y después la transformaría. Podía soportar eso. Ya que, no podía tener ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero si podía tener una y la otra a medias.

Volvería. La recuperaría.

_Renunciar a ti, Renunciar a ti,_

_Duele tanto aquí en mi corazón,_

_Renunciar a ti,_

_Nunca va a pasar,_

_Te extraño a rabiar,_

_Me está costando tanto renunciar a ti..._

*Ring, Ring*

El tono de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Mire el identificador de llamadas. Era Rosalie. Ella nunca me hablaba, a menos de que fuera importante. Algo debió haber pasado.

—Rosalie, ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunte impaciente

—Es que... ¿Acaso no puedo hablar con mi hermano?— Dijo vacilante. Como si no estuviera muy segura de que decir

— ¡Por favor Rosalie! ¿Qué paso?— Me preocupe. Ella no era así

—Edward…— Pero su voz se desvaneció

— ¿Están Carlisle y Esme bien? ¿Todos?— Pregunte… Ya me estaba asustando.

—Carlisle y Esme se fueron de caza y estamos bien. Bueno más o menos—.

—Explícate— Dije impaciente.

—Lo siento. Alice me dijo que no te dijera, y Emmett piensa que hago mal en decirte y que no me metiera pero creo que tienes derecho a saber...—

— ¿Qué se supone que tengo derecho a saber?— La interrumpí

—Pues…-vacilo- Mira, Alice vio a Bella saltar de un acantilado y no la vio salir del agua—

—…—No tenia palabras. Tenía que ser mentira o un error. — ¡Arg! —Gruñí— Rosalie ¿Por qué mientes? Ella me prometió no hacer nada estúpido. Tú siempre tienes que ser tan venenosa—.

—Lo siento, Edward. Pero no miento. Te digo la verdad. Lo siento, pero Bella está muerta—. Dijo decidida.

Colgué el teléfono. No podía seguir escuchándola. Pero tenía que comprobar que lo que decía era verdad. Y todo mi ser, esperaba que fuera solo una maldita broma o mentira.

_Que siento mi alma una grieta_

Marque el teléfono y espere a que contestaran.

—Casa de los Swan— Respondió una voz gruesa y grave.

—Habla el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Quisiera hablar con Charlie, por favor— No tenía planeado suplantar a mi padre. Pero era la única forma. Además, mi imitación me salió perfecta.

—No se encuentra en casa— Respondió el hombre con tono amenazador.

— ¿Podría decirme donde lo puedo encontrar?— Necesitaba sacar la mayor información posible, pero sin ser tan obvio.

—Se encuentra en el funeral— Apenas escuche esta frase, colgué el teléfono.

De repente mi mundo se derrumbo. Mi Bella estaba muerta. Sentía como mi cuerpo perdía la energía. Todo se oscureció más de lo que estaba.

Salí rápidamente y tire a un cubo de basura el celular. No quería hablar ni escuchar a nadie. Tenía que ir al aeropuerto lo más rápido posible, así me dirigiría a Volterra. No estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ella.

_Estoy aquí, culpándome,_

_Soportando esta soledad,_

_Muriendo en vida…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todos ! Espero les guste este One-Shot...<em>**

**_Encontre las hojas antes de botarlas... Y lo escribi..._**

**_Espero les guste... Y pues, aqui lo publico... _**

**_Para darles algo que leer mientras estoy ausente... :P_**

**_Muchas Gracias ! :D_**

_**Danii**  
><em>


End file.
